


One of Them Girls

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, female jaden schwartz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jaden was like no girl Jonathan had ever met and that made him want her more.
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 8





	One of Them Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "One of Them Girls" by Lee Brice

The first time Johnny really saw Jaden Schwartz was across the small bar far enough off campus that most students didn’t bother with it - there were others closer to campus and closer to the town center. And he obviously knew of her - she was a Comm major and she TA’ed for pretty much every professor who taught Public Speaking, so Jonathan had seen her around the building that housed most of the Comm and Poly-Sci classes. But there was seeing her and SEEING her. She was at one of the high top tables, standing between two guys Johnny recognized as Brayden Schenn and Vladimir Tarasenko - he had had several classes with Schenn and did a group project with Tarasenko once. She was in a strapless navy dress that clung to her body like it was made just for her and gold heels that had to be adding at least four inches to her height.

He was distracted from his… observing by Kaner calling his name and waving him over to their table, stopping by the bar for a beer on his way. Still, he chose a spot at the table where he could still see her - currently, she was picking the label off her beer bottle and laughing at whatever Schenn was saying.

His eyes followed her as she headed over to the pool table with Schenn, the two of them exchanged mischievous looks when the Frat Bros at one of the tables challenged them, clearly thinking Jaden wouldn’t be up to their level. And, from across the bar, he saw her clean up - with little to no help from Schenn - and smirk as she collected the money. He saw Tarasenko mutter something to her that made her laugh and Johnny wanted to elicit that reaction from her.

So when she pulled away from them to walk over to the bar, he took his chance. He walked over and leaned against the bar next to him. He called her “Angel” and she rolled her eyes harder than he’s seen anyone do. And he didn’t think he could want her more until that moment.

“Jonathan,” he introduced himself, the smirk many people have described as charming sliding into place, “buy you a drink?”

She looked at him with a resoundingly unimpressed expression and didn’t offer her own name. Instead she managed an even more unimpressed look as she looked him over and said, “I’m good.”

She accepted the bottle the bartender set down in front of her and Jonathan watched her walk away, only taking his eyes off her when he noticed her friends glaring at him. He raised his own bottle to them and made his way back to his table.

“You’re playing with fire with Schwartz.” Kaner huffed out a laugh.

“I don’t know,” Jonathan shrugged, “I think I can win her over.”

“Many before you have tried.” Duncan laughed, “She’s not easily impressed.”

But Jonathan had tuned his friends out because the song that started playing was clearly, judging from Jaden’s reaction, one of her favorites and she made Tarasenko dance with her.

+

Cold. Bitch. Frigid. Prude. Those were only some of the words his Frat Brothers had to say about her. Terrifying was Kaner’s word. He had only half tried once and as soon as her eyes narrowed, he ran away.

“Look, I’m not asking you to get involved,” Johnny cut off whatever was about to come out of TJ’s mouth, “I just want to know more about her.”

“Johnny, I love you, bro, but I know how your Brothers talk about her, okay? I know how everyone talks about her. I’m not letting her get hurt. Not again.” TJ replied, shaking his head.

And Jonathan should have known TJ was still protective over her, even if she wasn’t his Freshie anymore. He had practically adopted her as a little sister.

“Osh -”

“I’m not letting you use her.” TJ’s eyes flashed in a way Johnny had seen directed at many people but never at himself, “I’m not letting her get hurt. Not again. Not when I can prevent it.”

And Johnny knew when not to push TJ anymore.

So he let it go for the day.

+

Then he saw her in the library, trying to reach a book on the shelf just too high for her.

“Here,” Johnny, walked over and grabbed the book and handed it to her, “they should have those step stools in every aisle.”

“Thank you,” she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Do you… do you wanna -”

“No, thank you,” Jaden replied, “I don’t go out with frat boys.”

With that, she walked away. 

“Wait,” Jonathan hurried after her, catching up with her when she definitely did not stop, he said, “Wow, you walk fast.”

“Is there something you need, Jonathan?” Jaden fixed him with a look as they reached the table she had been set up at.

“Give me a shot. I’m not -”

“You’re not like other guys?” Jaden raised a condescending eyebrow, “Yeah, I’ve heard that one before. Let me guess, you ask me out to dinner. You take me to the only nicer place in town, tell me I’m pretty and pay for my dinner, then call me a bitch and accuse me of leading you on when I turn down the invitation to go back to yours?”

“I -”

“I’ve been there, done that.” Jaden’s eyes narrowed, “Now, I have to finish this policy paper.”

Jonathan opened his mouth but decided against it and held his hands up in surrender and headed back to looking for the book he had come there for in the first place. 

+

Jonathan managed to find out which dorm room was hers - Kaner called him pathetic and told him to let it go, but Jaden was a mystery that he wanted to solve. 

And it turned out to be pretty easy because she was an RA, on the same floor as Schenn the younger, and his friend Sidney’s boyfriend Claude’s little brother Sean was friends with Schenn the younger.

“I know we’ve gone over the pet policy before,” Jonathan could hear voice as he walked down the hall, “But the policy is ‘no pets’. That means no dogs, or cats, or hamsters, or snakes.”

“But -”

“Colton woke up to the snake on her bed.”

“Fernando doesn’t like being cooped up at night.”

“Samuel, so help me -”

“You have a visitor, Jaden.”

“Wha -” Jaden spun toward the door and spotted Jonathan, “Well, you just don’t give up, do you?”

“I got these for you,” Jonathan held out a bouquet of daisies. He didn’t know what her favorite flower was, but she didn’t strike him as a rose girl.

And he half expected her to throw them at his head. But instead she took them and gave them a small little smile.

Turning to the three Freshies in her room, “Out. Vince, Sammy, get rid of the snake and the hamsters. I’ll give you a week to rehome them. But they stay in their cages.”

“Yes, Jaden,” the three pouted as they left the room.

“I mean it, Vince,” Jaden replied, “I don’t want to see that snake OR hear about anyone else seeing that snake.”

She stepped aside and held her door open, “Do you wanna come in?”

Jonathan nodded and stepped inside.

“Why have you been trying so hard?” Jaden asked, fixing him with an assessing look.

“You intrigue me,” Jonathan replied, honesty was going to be the best way to move forward with Jaden.

“I intrigue you?” she raised an eyebrow even as a light blush spread across her face.

“I’ve never met anyone like you,” Jonathan replied.

“I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“Dinner,” Jonathan tried not to sound pleading, “let me take you to dinner. That’s all. I won’t even walk you back to your room if you don’t want me to.”

Jaden bit her lip before saying, “I have a hall meeting on Thursday at five. You can pick me up at six.”

“Okay,” Jonathan grinned.

+

And the night went way better than Jonathan had expected it to. She had exited the dorm in the process of pulling her hair into a ponytail and apologizing profusely for being late - apparently incidents with a snake and a hamster had not been resolved.

She had looked pleasantly surprised when he pulled up to the nicest restaurant in town - the only nice restaurant in town.

“I’m supposed to be impressing you, right?” Jonathan grinned over at her and held out his hand.

Jaden had just given him a look before placing her hand in his.

And they talked and ate and Jonathan needed to know more about this woman across the table from him. She didn’t care who his family was - like so many of the girls he had gone out with in the past. When she laughed at his jokes, it was because she actually thought what he said was funny. She told him if he said something stupid - which no other girl had ever done, much less one he was on a date with.

+

“So,” He asked as he parked his car, “do you want me to walk you back to your room?”

Jaden laughed lightly and her smile stayed on her face as she handed him her phone, “Put your number in, big shot.”

And Jonathan huffed out a laugh and did as he was told. When he handed the phone back, she leaned over and kissed his check.

“Good night, Jonathan,” she said as she opened the door, “I’ll text you. Maybe we can get coffee this weekend?”

“Yes,” Jonathan grinned, eager to spend more time with her.

Jaden smiled in response and surprised him by gently brushing her lips over his right before she got out of the car.

And Jonathan couldn’t wipe the grin off his face for the rest of the night, especially when his phone pinged when she sent him a text.


End file.
